Goku Goes To College
by LittleSyxx
Summary: Due to a bizzare twist of fate Goku's College bound. Can Earth's greatest hero survive the school system? And it appears as if Goku won't be alone as a few other Saiyans have also enrolled.
1. Breakfast Yay

**Goku Goes To College: Part One**

Goku awoke with a large yawn. It was another beautiful day out in the mountains and he was enjoying his life as a man once again amongst the living. Just a few years earlier he, alongside Vegeta, defeated the pure form of the maniacal Majin Buu and, thanks to the sacrifice of the Elder Kai, is alive and well. He walked into the kitchen and noticed that brekfast was already prepared. Sadly, his sons weren't up yet so he couldn't have any. That never stopped him from trying though. Noticing his wife Chi Chi's back was turned he got down on his belly and began slithering towards the table.

"Hey mom. Brekfast ready?" A voice asked.

It was Goten. Goku quickly slithered under the table and waited for an opportunity to escape.

"Good morning dear. Breakfast's ready but I'm still waiting for your brother and father." Chi Chi replied.

Goku smiled. He knew Goten would go wake Gohan up and he'd be able to escape but he suddenly heard another voice enter the room.

"I'm up."

It was his oldest son Gohan. Recently graduated from high school and awaiting confirmation from Satan City College. Goku suddenly gulped as his sons sat down at the table he was under.

"Goku!" Chi Chi screamed. "Wake up! We're all ready to eat."

They waited but got no answer.

"Fine we're starting without you!"

Goku held in tears as his family began to eat.

"Hey Gohan can you pass me some more bacon?"

"Here you go."

"Thanks."

A few crunches later and all the bacon was gone. Then a few chugs later the orange juice was gone. Then gone were the eggs and sausage as Goku tried not to whimper.

"Anybody want some salad?"

Goten began to laugh. "Mom, salad isn't for breakfast!"

"Well I'm sorry Goten but the coupons for the 'Salad Are Us' your grandfather gave us expired today and I needed to use them. Would you like some Gohan?"

"Nah. That's okay."

"Fine! I guess I'm the only one here interested in eating healthy!"

The sound of the toaster was heard and Goku noticed Goten getting up and walking over. Goten grabbed his toast and sat back down.

"Aw man!" He whined. "This plate's wet. I hate wet toast! Who wants it?"

"I do!"

"Okay talking table."

They continued eating for a few seconds then paused.

"Talking table?" Gohan asked looking under the table.

"Hi son." Goku said with a wave.

"Um, hey dad. What are you doing under the table?"

"I'm, uh, retiling the floor."

Goten's head suddenly poked under the table. "Dad, our floor is hard wood."

Goku looked down and scratched his head. "So it is."

Chi Chi sighed. "Goku, were you trying to sneak food again?"

"Yes, Chi Chi."

"Well stop!" She shouted causing Goku to hop up in fear sending the table flying across the room.

"Ooops."

"Goku! Look at what you've done!" Chi Chi screamed pointing to the chairs on the roof, food on the windows and table on the wall.

Gohan began to slink out of the room as the table fell to reveal Goten stuck in the wall, eating his toast.

"Mmmmmm, crunchy."

-

Later that afternoon Gohan had left to visit his girlfriend Videl while Chi Chi and Goten went table shopping. Goku on the other hand was stuck in the house, not allowed to leave the house unless he had expressed, written permission. He sighed and sat in a nearby chair, turning on the T.V. to Z-News.

"...and when asked for a comment the owner of FOX simply replied 'We have the rights to that movie? Wow. We'd better get to work.' once again provoking hardcore fans to send letter bombs and Spam message boards in anger."

Goku began channel surfing looking for something to watch but after seeing twenty channels of soap operas got up and began walking around the room.

"Man, I'm bored." He said to himself he put his fingers to his forehead to transmit himself to Capsule Corp when he suddenly remember what Chi Chi told him.

"What if I'm quick though?" He asked himself. "Well, I don't want to be stuck in here all day so it's worth a shot. It's not like something in writing is just going to show up at my door telling me to leave."

He was about to transmit himself when something came through his mail slot. He looked down and noticed it was an envelope. He looked at the label which clearly read "To Son, G" and opened it up. In big bold letters it read "Congratulations! You've been excepted into Satan City College. Please leave your house and come to the S double C welcome centre as soon as you finish reading this letter. Signed, Dean Clicheman." Goku smiled. This was his ticket out. He wasn't sure how he was excepted into a college but there it was, clear as day. "To Son, G". Goku ran out the door and took off towards Satan City to start his new life as a student.

-

Before heading to SCC's welcome centre though he decided to stop by West City and the Capsule Corp HQ. Walking in he noticed Bulma sitting on the couch flipping through the channels.

"Seven hundred channels of nothin'." She sighed looking over to see Goku. "Oh hey Goku!"

"Hey Bulma." He said. "Have you seen Vegeta anywhere?"

She pointed towards a door with a sign that read 'Vegeta's Room: For The Love Of God Don't Enter' she had made to avoid injuries to her staff and Goku smiled opening the door. To see Vegeta sitting down, eyes glued to the T.V.

"Today on the Maury Pauvich show we take a look at...awww who cares?"

"Hey Vegeta!" Goku shouted causing the Saiyan prince to turn around in shock. Vegeta quickly turned off the T.V. and glared at Goku.

"What the hell do you want?" Vegeta demanded clutching his fists in anger.

"I just wanted to say I was excepted into Satan City College!" He replied showing Vegeta the letter. "Well I've gotta go. See ya."

"Um, Kakarot." Vegeta said only to be cut off.

"I can't talk now Vegeta. I've got a class to learn!" Goku shouted flying off towards Satan City.

"Ugh, what an idiot. He's got some serious mental problems." Vegeta sighed turning back on the T.V.

-

As Goku was flying towards SCC Gohan, Videl, Chi Chi and Goten were walking into the Son home. Gohan and Videl had ran into Goten and Chi Chi at the mall and "volunteered" (um, were forced) to come back home with them and help put together the table. They opened the box and as Goten and Videl were pulling everything out Gohan was looking at the directions.

"Where's the English directions?" Gohan asked.

"What do you mean? We pulled everything out and those were the only directions the box had." Videl said.

"Well, the directions are in Japanese." Gohan said. "I can't read Japanese."

"You know come to think of it, neither can I." Videl told him.

"How very odd." Chi Chi said looking in the box as Goten tried to start putting it together only to stop all of a sudden.

"Why does this table have five legs?" He asked.

Gohan shrugged. "Maybe one is for support."

"Then why does it only have four holes in the bottom?" Videl asked. "And why does it have two bottoms?"

The others shrugged as Chi Chi sighed. "Damn Goku. He should be helping us with this. Goku! Get out here!"

They waited a few seconds and when Goku didn't show up Chi Chi got mad. "Fine! Stay in your room! You'll just break this damn table before we finish it anyways and for god sakes Goten stop eating the Styrofoam!"

"Sorry mom."

-

At the SCC campus Goku was being led to his room by one of the teachers. He had switched his gi to a pair of pants, a SCC t-shirt and a SCC hat and was carrying his school books, marvelling at how big the school was.

"We're very excited to have you as a student here. Normally you would have to take an entrance exam but your transcript was so great that we decided to skip it." The teacher exclaimed leading Goku to his room. "Anyways here's your dorm. Your roommate should already be inside."

"Great!" Goku said with a smile opening the door. His eyes suddenly widened in shock. His roommate was no human, but another Saiyan.

"Hey Kakarot!"

"Turles?"

"Yep." The Saiyan said with an uncharacteristic smile on his face. "Bet you didn't see that coming."

-


	2. College Life

**Goku Goes To College: Part Two**

"What are you doing here?" Goku asked. He hadn't seen Turles since he killed him over a decade ago and was surprised at his sudden appearance.

"Student exchange program." Turles replied with a smile.

"Student exchange program?"

"Yeah. Some sucker from Satan City is learning in Hell right now." Turles laughed putting up one of those 'hang in there' posters with the kitten on it. "Apparently his major is philosophy."

"How?" Goku asked.

"Well it was a plot so fiendish and clever that it'd take days for your feeble mind to figure it out!"

"You don't know how it happened do you?"

"No sir." Turles sheepishly replied. "But what are you doing here? I mean sure, you're brain kinda needs some tuning up but, well, why go to college?"

"I got a letter in the mail telling me to come here and learn." Goku said.

"And you just went because the letter told you?"

"Yep."

"Intriguing." Turles said grabbing a pad of paper reading 'Evil Deeds To Try' and writing down 'Trick Kakarot With Letter' between 'Ring Door Bell Of Capsule Corp And Run' and 'Steal Candy From Infant Then Hit Infant's Parent With It'

-

Back at the Son home Gohan, Videl, Chi Chi and Goten were still trying to put the table together.

"Come on Gohan. You're a half alien with the power to destroy planets and probably one of the smartest people on Earth. This shouldn't be difficult." Chi Chi said as Gohan sighed.

"Power and smarts doesn't equal handiness mom. I'm trying!"

"And you're failing!"

"Maybe you should go lay down Chi Chi." Videl suggested gesturing towards the couch.

Chi Chi nodded. "Fine. But if I wake up and that table isn't finished I'm disowning Gohan and Goten."

"Deal." Goten said taking a bite out of one of the Styrofoam boards the table came in. "You know, this really passes the time."

-

Back at SCC Goku was looking over his recently printed off schedule and Turles was sitting at a table listening to a language tape for his Spanish class.

"Hola Chika." Turles said as Goku scratched his head.

"This thing's confusing." He said. "I don't know what any of these mean."

Turles grabbed the piece of paper and looked it over. "Well, your first class is biology in room 13B followed by advanced physics in 22F, a lunch break then mathematics in 22J and world literature in 61A."

"Oh. Man, this'll be hard." Goku sighed.

"Well, that's what happens when you enter the educations system Kakarot. Dozens and dozens of pointless challenges." Turles and getting up and walking towards the fridge.

"Can I have something to drink?" Goku asked Turles was about to open the door.

"Sure Kakarot." Turles said opening the door to get a surprise.

"Hey there." Radditz said, curled up between a bottle of Pepsi and a bag of apples. "I noticed your fridge was a little loud and-" Turles grabbed some food and something to drink then shut the door and walked back over to Goku. "Hey open up! It's cold, dark and lonely in here."

"Well, Kakarot, I'm off to class. Apparently you have the day off so I'll see ya later."

Turles left leaving Goku all alone in the small room. Goku sighed and went to open the fridge to talk to Radditz but his brother was gone. "How does he do that?" He asked before raiding the fridge and turning on the T.V.

-

Back at the Son home Gohan, Goten and Videl continued trying to put together the table from hell.

"This makes no sense!" Gohan cried. "Why does those legs fold like that and the others not fold? And what are these hinges for?"

Goten shrugged and continued taking bites out of the styrofoam as Videl continued trying to read the directions. She was about to sneak off claiming she was going to grab a Japanese to English dictionary when her cell phone rang.

"Hello. Oh, hi dad. I'm at Gohan's house. What do you mean you didn't know his name was Gohan? You've been calling him what? Oh, it arrived? That's great! Erasa and Sharpener are waiting outside the house for me? Well I'll be there right away! See you soon."

Videl hung up her phone and looked towards Gohan and Goten with a sly smirk on her face. "Looks like you two are on your own. The letters of confirmation from SCC arrived today and I've gotta go to the SCC welcome centre." She said.

"Well where's mine?" Gohan asked.

She shrugged. "Maybe they lost in the mail. I don't know. I'm sure it'll arrive soon. Bye."

"Traitor!" Goten shouted as Videl took to the skies back towards the city.

-

Bored with watching the T.V. Goku decided to explore a little. Walking towards a door he smelled food cooking in. He knocked on the door and moments later it was opened by a very familiar man.

"Hey, I remember you!" The teacher. "You were in my anger management class with that Vegeta guy!"

Goku smiled. "Oh yeah. You were that guy whose eye Vegeta removed with a paper clip!"

"Yeah. That crazy bastard. I got a pretty good looking glass one though anyways what are you doin' here?"

"I'm a student." Goku replied.

"Hmmmm. Well, I'd say you're a little old to be starting college but, well,." The teacher pointed towards the back of the class to a man wearing a bandanna, jersey, sunglasses and a bunch of gold chains. "He's seventy-six."

"Word life my home fresh g-boyzizzles!" The old man shouted while pouring a bag of flour into a bowl as a few people in the class rolled their eyes.

"What class is this?" Goku asked.

"Cooking. I'm not sure why this is in a college by Principal Clicheman said something about it being beneficial to offer dud classes."

"Can I join?" Goku asked.

"I don't know." The teacher said. "You'll have to give up one of your other classes but seeing as you haven't started yet that shouldn't be a problem."

Goku grinned. "Thanks! Mr...what's your name again?"

"Cook." The teacher replied.

"Well, that's a coincidence."

"Yeah, well, your math teacher's full name is Mathew Matic so I'm not the only one."

"Where is that class room anyways?" Goku asked. "I'd might as well meet all my teachers before I start school."

"Good idea Goku." Mr Cook said. "The math room is upstairs and to the right."

"Ok. Well, see ya." Goku said walking up the stairs.

-

Outside Satan City College Videl, Sharpener and Erasa arrived.

"So Gohan's letter didn't arrive yet?" Erasa asked.

"Nope and until that letter does arrive he'll be stuck trying to put together some stupid table while his brother watches on chewing pieces of styrofoam, his mother sleeps and his father sits in his room pouting."

"Pouting?" Sharpener asked. "What kind of family are you marrying into?"

Videl sighed and felt the ring in her shirt pocket.

-

_Flash Back_

Gohan was down on one knee, red as humanly possible and Videl was pretty much the same. The two were on Gohan's front porch a few weeks after the Buu crisis.

"V-v-v-videl. I know it may be a little soon, and, I know we've just graduated high school and all but I really think we're meant to, y'know, be together." Gohan stammered. "W-w-will you, will you marry me?"

Videl smiled in disbelief as Gohan swallowed, awaiting her answer. She thought about it and just as she was about to open her mouth she heard a voice whisper from behind the door.

"Say yes."

It was Chi Chi.

"Chi Chi." Goku said. "Let her decide for herself."

"Say yes!" Goten screamed as Gohan got up and opened the door to see Chi Chi's hand firmly placed on Goten's mouth and Goku smiling sheepishly.

"Hi son. How's your day been so far?"

-

"I'm marrying into an interesting one." Videl said. "Come on let's go inside."

-

As the three walked in Goku was walking out of a room marked 'Dance' with a smile on his face.

"Wow, not only have I replaced my world literature class with Cooking but I replaced my advanced physics class with dance! I love this school!"

He walked up towards the door of his math class and knocked. Moments later a short man with no hair and thick glasses answered the door.

"May I help you? I'm in the middle of a class here."

"You must be Mr Matic." Goku said holding out his hand. "My name's Son-"

"I don't have time for your interruptions Son. I'm in the middle of a class." Mr Matic said slamming the door.

"Well, that wasn't very nice." Goku said walking back towards his room just as he was about to head down the stairs he saw the bathroom and the Pepsi and water he had drank earlier suddenly caught up to him. He ran into the bathroom just as Videl, Erasa and Sharpener walked up the stairs.

-


	3. Nappa's Toga Tub

**Goku Goes To College: Part Three**

"Now let's see." Goku said walking out of the bathroom. "My biology class should be right down the hall." He began walking towards his next class when he noticed a really big set of doors with a plaque reading 'drama' on it. He opened the door and saw a group of students dressed as if they were from the renaissance on a stage and a man sitting in a chair.

"All right and on three, two, one, dazzle me!" The man said as the lights dimmed a little and a large, muscle bound student with wild gold hair walked onto the stage. Dressed like the others in the class he stepped in the middle of everyone else and took a deep breath.

"Kakarot." He said. "Ka ka, ka ka rott. Ka ka!"

He pulled out a fake sword and began swinging it. "Kakarot! Ka ka rott!" He screamed. "Ka ka rooooooooooooooooooootttttttttttttttttt!"

"And end scene." The man in the chair said getting up and applauding as the other students clapped along with him and the student bowed. "Brilliant Brolly! Brilliant! Keep this up and you'll be on Broadway in no time!"

Goku just stared for a few seconds then checked his schedule, shrugged and crossed off his biology class. "Excuse me, how would I go about signing up for this class?" He asked walking towards the teacher.

-

Back at the Son home Gohan suddenly shuttered. "That's the third time today." He thought to himself looking at the pieces of the table. "Has my letter from the college arrived yet Goten?"

"Not yet!" Goten shouted from the living room. He was looking through the latest World Record Book. "Ah here we go. Most Styrofoam ingested in a one hour period. Wow, that's a lot!" Goten looked at the small piece he had in his hand then he got an idea.

"Hey Gohan, I'm going to go to Capsule Corp and get Bulma. She'll know what to do."

"Good idea Goten. I'll just stay here and try to figure out how to put this monstrosity together until you get back." Gohan said when all of a sudden he shuttered again. "Maybe I should put on a coat or something."

-

At SCC Goku walked out of a room marked 'pop culture' with a smile on his face. "So you're telling me all we do is watch T.V. and write about it?" He asked the teacher following him.

"Yep." The teacher replied. "It's one of the easiest and most pointless classes there is."

"Wow. Well sign me up Mr Fannboi."

"Done and done." He said adding Goku's name to the list of students and getting back into his classroom.

Goku went to walk back towards his room but decided to turn around and get a drink from the nearby water fountain just as Videl, Erasa and Sharpener turned the corner.

"Well I checked all of the classes Gohan was signed up for and apparently as of this morning he's still signed up for them so I have no idea why his letter hasn't shown up yet." Videl told the two.

Sharpener just laughed. "I'm sure it'll show up eventually. We all know how crushed Nerd Boy would be if he wasn't allowed to go school."

Videl turned and glared at him. "And we all know how crushed you would be if you lost the use of your vocal cords!"

"Yeah, but how the hell's that going to happen?" Sharpener laughed. Erasa tapped him on the shoulder as Videl began tightening one of her gloves and whispered in his ear. "Ohhhhh."

"So what do you say Sharpener?" Videl asked.

"Um, sorry I made an unkind comment about Nerd Boy." He replied.

Videl punched him the stomach and he fell to the ground. "Close, but not close enough." she said turning towards Erasa. "Come on, let's head back to our room."

"But what about Sharpener?"

"Somebody will pick him up eventually, come on."

-

At Capsule Corp Goten arrived to find Bulma walking around outside muttering to herself and shaking her head.

"Hey Bulma." Goten said with a wave.

"Oh hey Goten, what are you doing here? I thought that suspension you and Trunks had for destroying that wall was lifted."

"Oh it was. My mom just took me out of school for the day so I could help her put a table together."

"Well, you guys need any help? I know they can be kind of complicated sometimes."

"Oh no Gohan's doing just fine." Goten lied. "I was just wondering if you have any styrofoam."

"Well, yeah. We have some why?" Bulma asked.

Goten passed her the World Record Book he took from home and pointed at the record he was trying to break.

"I see. Well, follow me."

The two walked into the house and stopped in the living room.

"Now, I can't remember where we keep out styrofoam so I'll have to find my dad. You wait here."

Goten nodded as Bulma walked off and walked over to the door of Vegeta's room. He turned the knob and opened the door a little bit and took a peek. Inside Vegeta was watching T.V. as the intro for the Jerry Springer Show began.

"Today's topic...um, something involving red necks...yeah..."

Vegeta sighed and changed the channel. "Ugh, I prefer my talk shows to be less violent."

Goten's eyes widened with shock as Vegeta stopped on the 'Granny Olson's Child friendly Talk Hour'

"That's better."

Goten shut the door then shook his head and felt as if he was going to faint.

Bulma walked over and seeing Goten's face sighed. "You looked in Vegeta's room didn't you?"

Goten nodded.

"Not a pretty sight huh?"

Goten shook his head.

"Well, I was able to find where we kept all of our styrofoam. Come on."

Goten and Bulma began walking through the building stopping at a door that read 'Storage Q'. She pushed a button and the door opened and Goten dropped to his knees.

"Wow!" He shouted. "It's everywhere!"

"Yeah. There's some styrofoam that's been there since my dad was running Capsule Corp out of his basement before I was even born."

Goten wiped a single tear from his eye and dived into the room. Bulma sighed and shut the door. She didn't feel like explaining to her employees why a kid was eating decades old styrofoam boards.

-

Goku walked back into his room to find Turles and Brolly looking out the window.

"Um, hey guys."

Brolly turned around and held up a hand. "Kaka, Kakarot." He greeted.

"What are you two looking at?"

Turles turned around with a smirk on his face and pointed down. Goku looked out the window and saw Nappa sitting in a kiddie pool, wearing a toga, eating a hot dog and drinking straight from a beer keg.

"I'm bald!" Nappa screamed before passing out in the pool as a seagull came over and began pecking at his hot dog. He opened his eyes and began shouting. "Hey, 'dat's my dog! Get back here!" He started running after the seagull but as he was running out of sight his toga got caught on a fire hydrant and was torn off leaving him in nothing but…nothing…. "I'll get you birdie! If it's the last thing I do!" He screamed throwing the keg. A crash, then a scream and police sirens were heard as Nappa began looking around. "Uh oh." He said climbing a tree as Turles shut the blinds and began to laugh.

"What an idiot." He said.

"Kakarot ka ka." Brolly, um, agreed.

"How are all of you getting here?" Goku asked. "I mean, well, Radditz has been doing it for awhile but how did you two and Nappa get here?"

"Well, all three of us are here on the student exchange program. Radditz, well I have no clue how he does it." Turles told him.

"Ka ka aka rott ka ka?" Brolly asked.

"Hmmmm. It might very well be transdimensional teleportation." Turles said. "You've always been the clever one amongst us Brolly."

-

Back at the Son home Gohan was waiting by the door.

"One of them will get here soon." Gohan said to himself. "The letter or Goten with Bulma. Oh please Dende. Let one of them arrive before mom wakes up."

He stood waiting for a few more seconds then looked up towards the sky. "Well then screw you Dende! I guess I'll have to do everything myself!"

Gohan got up and was about to walk towards the pieces of the table when he suddenly slipped on something. He hit the ground hard and when he got up checked what he had slipped on and realised it was an envelope from Satan City College. He looked inside but realised there was nothing in it. When he looked at the label though he got a little worried. He walked into his parents room and noticed his father was nowhere to be found.

"Oh crap."

-

Back at Capsule Corp Goten continued eating the styrofoam. He had Bulma set up a camera so he could document his accomplishment and so he'd have the proof that he in fact ate all the Styrofoam required to break the record. The current record was fifty boards and Goten was already half way there. He was starting to feel a little funny though. He was getting dizzy and his stomach was starting to hurt. He continued to eat though when he suddenly heard two popping noises. He looked behind him and had noticed that all the remaining styrofoam boards had somehow fused into one giant board complete with arms, legs and a pair of evil looking eyes.

"I am Styroar!" The board shouted. "You will stop eating my brethren or you will suffer."

"But I'm trying to break a record."

"Then I'm afraid I must break you!"

Goten fell to the ground, pointed at Styroar and began to scream in terror as the giant styrofoam creature began walking towards him.

Hearing Goten's screaming Bulma walked over and looked through the window of the door to see Goten screaming and pointing at a pile of styrofoam boards then looked at the box of boards Goten was currently eating out of.

"Hey, that's the box I spilled all those cleaning supplies in." She said. She was about to go in when Goten suddenly turned Super Saiyan and began gathering his power.

-

Outside Capsule Corp Trunks was just getting home from another boring day at Golden Ball Public School. Besides a naked bald guy running from the cops hiding in Principal Torikia's closet nothing really interesting happened. As he got through the front gate though an explosion shook the ground as a shower of burned styrofoam rained down on him.

"Why does these have teeth marks in them?" He asked himself running in the house to see his father holding Goten by the hair and Bulma calling the fire department.

"Hey Trunks." Goten said sadly. "Don't eat styrofoam. It anger their leader Styroar."

Trunks just nodded slightly, blinked a few times, put down his backpack and ran out the door.

-


	4. Four Saiyans and a Pool

**Goku Goes To College: Part Four**

Gohan was standing above his mother, the envelope from SCC in his hand but the table still unfinished. He was about to wake her up when he suddenly stopped.

"She couldn't have been serious about disowning me and Goten could she?"

He sighed and shook his mother a little. She woke up and looked towards the still unfinished table. "You've better got a good explanation for this." She said. He handed her the envelope and she hopped up with a big smile on her face. "Oh my god! Goku! Goku! Get in here! Gohan's a College boy!"

When Goku didn't come out though Gohan tapped Chi Chi on the shoulder.

"I think dad thought the letter was for him."

"What?"

"Well you see the label reads 'Son G.'. So, something tells me dad thought the letter was for him."

"That damn fool!" Chi Chi screamed. "What the hell could he be doing there?"

-

Out on the front lawn of SCC Goku, Turles, Brolly and Nappa all sat in Nappa's kiddie pool. Goku, Turles and Brolly were wearing togas and eating hot dogs as Nappa was sitting beside them and staring up into the sky.

"That damn bird will be back. And when he gets here BAM! Right between the eyes."

Brolly rolled his eyes. "Ka ka akarott rott kaka."

"Just ignore him Brolly." Turles said. "And will you put some damn pants on Nappa!"

"Never!"

Goku sighed as he turned his head towards the direction he thought his house was. "You know, this isn't as fun as you made it look Nappa."

"Well, it's not fun yet but there's still something we need to add to the equation." Nappa said as he began tapping the ground. After a few taps the sound of steel was heard and Nappa pulled up a beer keg.

"How many of those do you have?" Turles asked.

"I don't know. Enough. Now come on everybody, let's get hammered!"

"I don't know." Goku said. "Chi Chi doesn't want me drinking."

"But she's not here."

"Yeah, but still."

"Ka karott ka ka."

"Yeah, Brolly's right Kakarot, live a little!"

Goku sighed. "Fine. But I'm only having one."

-

Videl and Erasa were both in their room unpacking their things when they saw a flock of seagulls outside and heard some guy screaming up into the sky. Erasa looked out the window then downward and walked over to Videl.

"You might want to take a look at this."

Videl walked over to the window looked outside and began shaking her head. She saw a half naked bald guy flying after the seagulls screaming about a hot dog, two guys pointing up at the bald guy and laughing and her future father in-law sitting in a kiddie pool surrounded by beer cans.

"Oh for the love of god!" She shouted.

Goku suddenly turned his head up and noticed Videl then waved. "Hey Videl, come join the party."

-

At the Son home Gohan was about to walk out the door when the phone rang. He walked over and picked it up fearing it was from the SCC. Instead it was Bulma.

"Oh, hey Bulma. Goten did what? Well, I'll go tell mom. She'll probably want to be the one who picks him up. Thanks for calling and not letting Vegeta tear his hair out. Of course I remember when he did that to Goten when he was four. It wasn't that long ago."

He hung up the phone and told him mom Goten blew up part of Capsule Corp. As expected she called Nimbus and told it to take her to Capsule Corp as fast as possible, but not before grabbing a frying pan to beat Goten over the head with. Gohan was about to fly off when the phone rang again. He ran over and picked it up. It was Videl.

"Yeah I know. He thought my confirmation letter was for him. What's he doing? He's what! Well, what are you doing?...you're sitting in a kiddie pool eating hot dogs and wearing a toga? Why the hell would you do that? ...oh, well...yeah, I guess that's a pretty good reason. I'll be there soon."

Gohan shook his head then ran out the door and took to the skies hoping that his father hasn't caused too much damage.

-

In the halls of SCC Sharpener, realising nobody was going to help him up off the ground began slowly pulling himself towards his room. While he was doing this Turles, Brolly and Videl were carrying an unconscious Goku to his room. They got him in and dropped down on his bed.

"Man, I've never seen somebody drink that much in a five minute period." Turles said as he began poking Goku.

"Ka ka rott. Kakarot. Rott ka ka."

"Let's hope he hasn't suffered from alcohol poisoning. He's a good man."

As Turles and Brolly continued trying to wake Goku up Videl noticed his schedule out of the corner of her eye. She picked it up and began reading it over.

"What did he do? Dance, cooking, drama, pop culture? He butchered Gohan's schedule!"

She walked over and smacked Goku across the face. The Saiyan sat up and looked towards Videl.

"Thanks, I needed that."

"Well your welcome but there's something I need to tell you."

"What?"

"The letter you got from SCC wasn't for you. It was for Gohan."

Goku suddenly shook his head. "Oh man. I wanted to get out the house so much that I thought the letter was for me! Where's Gohan right now?"

"He's heading over right now."

Goku gulped. "Where's Chi Chi?"

"She's going to pick Goten up from Capsule Corp. Apparently he blew up part of Capsule Corp."

"Oh, well, that's good. As long as she's not coming here."

There was suddenly a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Turles said walking over to the door.

When he opened it he suddenly found Gohan's hands around his neck.

"You idiot!" He said. "I've had it up to here with you screwing everything I do up! You stupid-"

Videl tapped on his shoulder and pointed towards Goku.

"Ooops. Sorry Turles."

"Hey don't mention it, bound to happen eventually."

Gohan walked over and was about to strangle his father when he shouted at him. "Dad, why on Earth did you think that letter was for you? You knew I had applied for this college and was expecting the letter!"

Goku looked down in shame. "I'm sorry Gohan. I just really wanted to get out of the house, and the label they put on it was really um, not helpful. It didn't say 'Gohan Son' it said 'Son, G.'. Everybody in our house is 'Son G.'. Well except your mother."

"Listen dad. I'm sorry for yelling. You can just get a little, frustrating sometimes."

"How so?"

"How so? Remember that time we were trying to set up that satellite for the T.V.?"

"Oh yeah...sorry about that."

"It's just that sometimes you can do really dumb things and it's irritating."

"I know. But it's not my fault."

Brolly walked over and stepped between the two. "Ka ka. Kakarot Ka ka rott ott. Ka ka, Kakarot. Ka ka, aka rott ott raka."

The two stared at Brolly then nodded.

"Of course!" Gohan said.

"Wow, that's perfect!" Goku said.

The two Sons hugged as Brolly gave Turles a nod of approval and Videl just looked confused.

"What the hell did he just say?"

As Turles was about to explain what Brolly had said to her there was another knock at the door. Gohan opened it and his mother came storming in followed by Goten.

"Goku! What do you think you're doing here? All this time I thought you were-" Chi Chi suddenly paused when she looked at Videl. "Why are you wearing a toga?"

"...it's comfy..."

"Go put on some normal clothes. That goes for the rest of you too!"

"Yes Mrs. Son." Turles said as he and Brolly grabbed some clothes and walked out while Videl walked into the bathroom.

"Now where was I? Oh yeah. All this time I thought you were at home! Why did you leave without my permission?"

Goku held up the letter. "You said I could only leave if I had expressed written permission. You didn't say where the expressed written permission had to come from."

Chi Chi suddenly stopped talking as Videl walked out of the bathroom dressed in her normal attire and Turles and Brolly walked back into the room wearing their normal clothes.

"You've got a point there." She said.

Everybody let out a sigh of relief as Chi Chi smiled. "I'll try to be more specific next time. Now let's go home, there's a table there only you can probably put together."

"Sure thing Chi Chi. Come on Goten let's go home."

"Okay and dad."

"Yes son."

"I never want to see Styrofoam again."

"Um, okay."

As the three left Gohan, Videl, Turles and Brolly let out a sigh of relief.

"I'm glad that's over." Turles said.

"Ka ka." Brolly agreed. "Ka ka, rott ka."

"See ya Brolly." Gohan said as the Saiyan left the room.

Videl was about to leave when she noticed Gohan's new schedule on the desk.

"Um, Gohan, I think you should see this." She said handing him the piece of paper.

"What is i-" Gohan began reading new schedule then froze. He stood still then his bottom lip began quivering, his eyes rolled back in his head and he fainted.

"Well, he took it better than I expected." Videl laughed leaving the room and Turles with an unconscious Gohan.

"Don't worry kid. I'm sure there's still time to change your classes."

Suddenly the P.A. system turned on. "Attention new students, all classes have now been finalised. There will be no more changes. Thank you for choosing Satan City College for your advanced learning and we hope you enjoy your year."

"Oh, well, never mind."

-

That night Sharpener finally managed to drag himself over to his room.

"Oh man, that was hard." He sighed opening the door.

There was a flash of lightning and a down pour of rain outside as his new roommate turned around to greet him.

"Well hello there, you must be Sharpener. My name's Radditz."

Radditz got up to greet him as Sharpener dropped to his knees.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

-

The End


End file.
